The present disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for searching documents and/or webpages.
Users may annotate documents and/or webpages in different ways. Currently, for a user to revisit annotated content where the user highlighted and/or inked the document, the user manually navigates to every section of the document to determine whether any additional annotations may have been added in a particular section. Moreover, the search capabilities available for any document or a webpage is limited to text and images. As such, users are typically limited to search capabilities based on plain text and/or image searching without any intelligence around the searches.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in searching capabilities of documents and/or webpages.